Repeated History
by Vicious Dice
Summary: AU. Harry grows up an all together different way, changing his path. Showing that history is destine to repeat itself. Dark!Evil!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Privet Drive was an ordinary street, in an ordinary neighborhood, filled with ordinary people. Same house after house that was as unremarkable as the last, filled with neighbors that knew each other and everyone around them, so there were no secrets to be had in this small burg. At first glance and indeed hundreds of them afterward, this didn't seem any different than any place, in any other part of the world. Nothing strange had happened or would ever happen here. So it would be safe to assume that this place was just a normal street like any other. You would be wrong.

There lived, on number four, Privet Drive, the family of Dursley. People, who were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last any would guess were involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't hold with that nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. **(Page 1, Chapter 1, HP: Sorcerer's Stone.)**

But they are not what is important, their dreaded secret is what is important. Something they have shamefully hidden from the world. A child locked in the small cupboard under the stairs, which had barely enough room for him and the clothes he was forced to wear, which were clearly Dudley's hand-me-downs, being that they were two sizes too big. A child of 9 years, respectfully. He was tall for his age, skinny and malnourished. His facial feature had a sharp and aristocratic look about them, jet-black hair falling almost to his shoulders, never falling from its perfect position. His face was framed by vivid green eyes, too hard and world-weary for one his age. Hidden by his hair was an bizarre thing, a lightning bolt shaped scar. Of which he didn't know the origin of, so it was ignored.

Harry James Potter was an altogether disturbing individual, cold and detached from everyone around him, be them child or adult, he strived and flourished. Even under the chore list that was his life. Playing did not matter, friends did not matter, family did not matter the only thing that mattered was him and the things he could do. The abnormal things that should not be able to be done; _he was doing_. He has always known he were different, special, unique. So set apart and above all around him. Superior.

With all the odd occurrences in his life he was surprised that he didn't figure it out early what he could do. Moving things just with a simple thought and as he grew being able to lift heavier and heavier things. Being able to manipulate and control the elements around him. Earth, Fire, Water, Wind; they were his to control as he saw fit. When he wasn't needed, he was training his gifts. Honing them till perfection. Soon he was discovering new things, how to blend into the shadows; become invisible to all around him. Having the ability to change the shape of things, and sometimes the material of things. Heating and cooling himself and the things around him was a relatively easy process. It was proven the more he did it the easier it was for him. It soon became almost second nature for him.

Harry now felt confident enough in his powers and his control that he planned on showing his 'family'; he sneered as he thought, that he would be giving himself a birthday present. So it was with anticipation he left his cupboard, moving the living room where he knew his dear Aunt and Uncle were sitting in front of the television. As he entered the room, they turned and peered at me, faces anger at my intrusion. "Vernon?"

My Uncle response was expected, "What is it boy?"

At his angry question I responded by waving my hand at the large television, turning it off, and sat in front of them on the table, smiling slightly. "Oh, nothing. Just want to have a little chat is all."

Face burning with anger, Vernon glared at me, as Petunia sat shaking at his side, face seeming shocked at what I had done. Coldly I told the in my smug voice, "The cupboard is getting a little cramped, ya' see. I am a growing boy, so I'll need an actual room if you could be so kind."

Rising from where he sat, Vernon almost shouted. "What is this nonsense? I will not stand for this behavior, get away you!"

Face blank, I responded. "Alright." Standing from where I sat, I coolly looked up at them, watching as the windows and doors shut themselves, locking us in together as the light flicked over and over again. As they both watched in horror at there surroundings, I asked them again. "I will be needing Dudley's extra room. Now."

Falling back onto the couch beside his wife, Vernon sputtered in anger at me, "Now see here…in my house, …"

Shaking my head at their foolishness, I thought, 'Time to step it up a notch'. And soon, everything began to lift into the air and more rapidly in a circle around the room, faster and faster as I kept asking them, "Come on, make up your mind."

Soon they were a blur as they moved all over the room and just I was about to kick it up some more, Vernon yelled. "STOP! Now, It's yours. Just…stop."

Nodding to him softly, I turned and walked from the room, all the things falling and breaking as I left, saying simply. "You have two days."

A smirk almost splitting my face, I left the house, truly content for the first time. 'I am far above those people, inferior being. That utter filth that is the rest of my family. I am above them, Harry James Potter is…' My face breaking out in a grimace I thought of my name. Harry James Potter. So common. So bland and plain. All the things I'm not.

Face thoughtful, he ponder his dilemma, 'I could fashion myself a new name. I name that will inspire fear and envy in all.' One word seemed to move threw him, ' I am Malificaus.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

It was a strange experience having all this time to myself. After the incident in the living room, Vernon and Petunia proceeded to ignore me completely. Always making themselves scare whenever I ventured near them. So I was curious about Dudley's reaction to what his parents were doing, seeing as he was absent when we had our little chat. Of course, I was not disappointed. He had confronted me as I moving into my new room and red-faced in angry he foolishly took a swing at me. Learning the hard way, who was the master here and so with a wave of my hand my dear cousin went sailing across the hall, hair quite hilariously, aflame. Sadly he survived our encounter but I made him aware that he would not survive the next.

Free was the word that came to mind as I sat onto my bed, my own bed, for the first time and I was disgusted with myself at how much joy I got from such a simple thing. 'I am pathetic. I am Malificaus. I am far above everyone around me. My Aunt, my Uncle, my cousin, my classmates, my teachers; it has been proven time and time again each time I use my abilities. And yet, here I lay, in this small room, on this small bed, when I should be lording myself above everyone, all the lesser beings.' Smirking thinly at the thought, a concept spread through me. 'Lord, eh? Lord Malificaus. Perfect and Pure.'

Shaking my head at such thoughts I pondered on what I was going to attempt next. My elemental powers were near perfect, nothing I could see that could improve them. Moving completely in the shadows was an all too easy task, not need much use to master. 'Not a shock, I have lived the majority of my life in the dark', I thought ruefully. Changing the shape of things was a whole different matter. Changing the shape was easy; changing on thing into something completely different is a complicated process. Having to have complete concentration and focus, knowing everything about what the object is and what you're changing it into, then being able to envision and believe it will change. It took me a few weeks to actually accomplish that, turning one of Dudley's old toys into a knife to throw at the wall. The bigger, or the most different, the harder it is to do. So far I am pleased at my success with the abilities I have discovered.

After my first round of discovers I was stalled on what to attempt next, it has been a week now that I have pondered what to do next. As I thought back on my life before, it finally came to me, a most brilliant idea; control and pain. Of course my first test subject being my dear cousin. I knew he wouldn't really be corporative, so I had knocked him out, taking him to the shed in the backyard. Our fun began.

And so I spent a few hours of the day experimenting on him, leaving him unconscious in his room when I felt finished for the day. My attempts were surprising to say the least; pain came to me so easily, pointing at his prone form and thinking of all the hateful things he had done to me over the years, having it boil inside of me and then release it through my magic and it was glorious. His screams filled the shed many a night before I moved on to my Aunt, feeling that I had gotten the hand of pain easily enough. After Vernon had gone to work and Dudley to school, I practiced on Petunia, binding her to my will, oh it was glorious! Warping her mind to do my every whim, she became like a puppet on a string, helpless before her master.

After that I had locked myself in my room, pondering on what I could be. A freak experiment? An alien from another planet? The next state in evolution? My own species yet unknown? The list was endless as I pondered it but none of them felt right. None of them felt like the answer that I seeked. It was maddening enough that I lost my temper, shattering my one mirror, cutting myself in the process, hissing at the pain, I was utterly shocked to hear a voice in my room.

'_Now, that was foolish_,'

Spinning on the spot I scoped the room, looking for the speaker. Face puzzled at seeing no one, I called out. "Show yourself. This my domain."

Laughter could be heard before it spoke again. '_So quick to anger. Calm down, calm down. Here I come._'

Coming out from under my covers, rose…a snake. Surprised, I just stared at it, dumbfounded. "You can talk?"

Hissing in annoyance, it answered. '_Of course I can, that's not what is surprising though. That you can understand me. That is what you should inquire about._'

Grimacing I pondered its reply, nodding my head and answering when I understood. "_Okay, why can I understand you?_"

'_You're a __Parselmouth__, of course._' Was the simple response.

Face puzzled, I asked. "_A what_?"

Shaking its head and then slithering up the edge of the bed closer to me, it answered. '_A wizard that can speak to snakes_.'

Face frozen, expressionless I rocked on the inside at such a revelation. 'A wizard? Could it be possible? It has no reason to lie, so… I am. I'm a wizard.'

Trembling, I fell to my knees, faces seeming to be splitting, my smile was so wide as I seemed to be talking to myself, fevered in tone. "_I knew I was different. I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something_."

It took some time to compose myself, but I finally stood tall, a dark smirk adorning my face. 'I am Lord Malificaus.'

I found the snake exactly as I left it, its eyes accessing me; it spoke in an amused tone. '_You are accepting it easier than I thought._'

"_It's only logical. You have no reason to lie._" My smirk felt like it would never leave my face. "_Who are you_?"

'_Astus. Yourself?_'

"_My birth name was Harry James Potter but you shall refer to me as Malificaus._" Nodding to him, knowing my true name would be safe.

He gazed at me for a time before he responded. '_Charmed. How old are you?_'

Face puzzled, Malificaus answered. "_I turned ten a few monthes ago. Why?_"

'_Then you'll be going to Hogwarts soon._'

"_To where?_"

'_Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, the place where you will learn all you need to know of your world._'

Scowling I asked. '_Why can't you tell me_?'

'_Because it'll ruin the surprise but don't worry, someone will be along to tell you everything in due time. Before you turn eleven, at least,_'

Consumed in my thoughts, I did not notice Astus as he left my room. 'I was right. I am a wizard.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Haunting laughter could be heard through the modest home of the Dursleys, the laughter chilling them to the bone, huddled together on the soft couch in their living room. The last few weeks have passed by in delightful bliss for him, for he was truly free for the first time in his life. He knew exactly who and what he was. A wizard. It had blown his mind, completely spun his world on its top, leaving him lying on his bed, pondering his newfound knowledge. What he was. It filled him with just warmth and pleasure knowing that, he ignored the world's existence for a time, consumed, in his room.

It had come to his attention weeks later, that he should have kept his cool and questioned the mysterious snake more, to find out more about the secret magical society from which he was born to. He repeatedly scolded him mentally for such a stupid mistake but after awhile he pushed that aside, he was far to excited to have accomplished any more then he did. It didn't matter much anyway, for he knew that he would be receiving a visitor sooner or later. He knew that the snake, Astus, had not lied about that.

Malificaus had discovered something new; he was able to tell immediately if someone was lying to him, it didn't matter who it was or what it was about. I could distinctly tell if they were telling the truth and they didn't even have to be talking to me. All I had to do was hear it and I could feel it. Finding the scarce truth among the mountain of lies. I was amazed at how easy and simple it was. It seemed like I was always able to do it, it was just know that I was noticing it. I spent hours wandering around public places, feeling and scooping with my mind and magic to see if I could find any new abilities that I have overlooked till now.

He learned that he could feel magic in people. Vernon was completely vacant magically, while Petunia and Dudley had at least some, if just in a small amount. Sitting and scooping out the library, in the large shopping districts, or just in his school, he came to learn that all the non-magical people stopped at a level and he had found no one even close to his level of power, magically. Looking in a mirror and seeing his magic was a weird experience, it looked like an overflowing sea of darkness, consuming all in it's path but when you step back and truly look, it looks like an unending flow of power. It was beautiful.

It was an early morning on July that found the young lord actually in the same room as his relatives, ignoring them as he ate himself a warm breakfast of bacon and eggs, the eggs covered in ketchup as he took his cup of coffee, finding it cold but with a deep breathe he warmed it to a good temperature as his 'family' looked on in shock as the cream and sugar found its way to him and began pouring themselves as he looked through the paper, seeing if he could find anything weird or disturbing in the paper. Thus far he had found nothing that he could go on but he had nothing to do at this time in the morning.

Silence prevailed in the room as I took a deep drink until he heard the click of the mail slot and the flop of letters on the doormat. Vernon voice finally broke their silence. "Get the mail, Dudley."

"Make Harry get it."

"Um, [cough]. Dudley, get the post boy." Was his hesitant answer but Dudley looked stubborn and red-faced. So he shook his head fiercely and glared at me furiously, clearly wanted to physically harm me into doing it for him. Vernon looked to me nervously, then to his son and back; not knowing what to do. It was fortunate for him that I was in a good mood, so the letters found themselves to the table, falling softly between their food, shocking them that I would help them in anyway. They were further shocked when I actually spoke to them.

"I am a merciful Lord, if you truly feel you are deserving." Smiling thinly, I resumed my breakfast, leaving them to sort out what I had just said.

A few minutes of silence before Vernon picked up the letters, flicking through them until he stopped suddenly and I felt the air of change before he even spoke. "You have a letter."

Moving almost without thought, I flowed to him, taking it from his hands and turning away from them with just one thought, 'Finally'.

Mr. H. Potter

**The Small room on the second floor.**

4 Privet Drive

**Little Whinging**

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. **(Page 34, Chapter 3, HP: Sorcerer's Stone.)**

Humming to myself in satisfaction at these turn of events, I turned to my relatives, smiling brightly for the first time at them, vivid green eyes taking in their uncomfortable looks at my gaze. "Guess what, Hogwarts has come to call."

Petunia face paled at my words, sputtering out a half coherent sentence she had said to me since the 'incident' in the living room, a year ago. "Bo-, Pot-, uhmm…" It took her sometime to find the right way for her to address me, and my smile widened as she finally found one that she thought was acceptable. "Sir, how did you find out?"

Scowling as to say, 'You are not worthy', I tore open the letter to look at its contents.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

**(**_**Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, **_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)**_

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

**at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please **

**find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

**later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

Minerva McGonagall

**Minerva McGonagall,**

Deputy Headmistress

Tossing the letter to my aunt and unfolded a second piece of paper, and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM

**First-year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black).**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).**

**One winter cloak (blask, silver fastenings).**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_**.**

**by Miranda Goshawk.**

_**A history of Magic**_** by Bathilda Bagshot.**

_**Magical Theory**_** by Adalbert Waffling.**

_**A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration**_** by Emeric Switch.**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

**by Phyllida Spore.**

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_** by Arsenius Jigger.**

_**Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them**_

**by Newt Scamander.**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

**by Quentin Trimble.**

OTHER EQUIPMENT

**1 wand.**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2).**

**1 set glass or crystal phials.**

**1 telescope.**

**1 set brass scales.**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

Face thoughtful, Malificaus looked to his aunt, to see her response to this turn of events. Dudley was ignoring every else as Vernon hid himself behind his paper, while Petunia was gazing at me fearfully, gripping the paper tightly in her hands. I slowly walked to her side, taking her hand into mine. "You would know where I need to go to get my things, yes?"

Shamefully, she nodded her head and told me in fear, "Diagon Alley."

Smirking in pleasure, I took her in had and told her simply, "Well then, lets be on our way then."

Shaking at what I said to her, she turned to look at her husband, who ignored her. After a few minutes of silence, she sighed at her and off we went, deep into London, her face pale and when we finally stopped at a corner, as she motioned for me to get out. Scowling was all was needed for her to explain. "The entrance is a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Muggles can't see it," at my puzzled look she hurried to explain, "Non-m-m-magic people, that is what Muggles are. Anyway, only your kind can see it, it is small and run down in condition."

Looking around I noticed just such a place, smirking I turned to her. "I'll owl you, Petunia dear. Now run along." Getting out of the car slowly, I turned back to her, as I was about to close the door. "You know the consequences for not coming when I call, yes?" At her hurried nod, I turned from her, slamming the door and headed to the pub, noticing that all the non-magical beings, 'The filthy Muggles. Another mark to show our superiority', that their eyes seemed to slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all.

'It feels good to know what they truly are. Muggles; insects under my heel, trudging along like sheep to be stomped on', and so with a cold laugh that I finally entered my world.

And I was somewhat disappointed, for it was a very dark and shabby place. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. **(Page 68, Chapter 5, HP: Sorcerer's Stone.)**

The low buzz of chatter continued as I walked in, stopping at the counter and taking a seat, tapping it to get the bartenders attention, he turned to me with a toothless grin, "Yes, young sir, how can I help you?"

Face expressionless, I asked in a polite tone. "How do I go about getting into Diagon Alley from here?"

"Hogwarts, then? Well, I'll show you my young lad." Following behind him, he led me to the back, taking a stick, assuming to be his wand, as we stopped in front of a brick wall, muttering to himself as he tapped it with his wand. "Three up…two across…"

The brick he had touched quivered – it wiggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for giant could though, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. **(Page 70, Chapter 5, HP: Sorcerer's Stone)**.

"Welcome," said the bartender, "to Diagon Alley."

Trying to keep the amazement off my face, I ignored the man and proceeded to enter this new and wondrous place. Cooling my face to expressionless façade, I moved through the bizarre crowd of people, his people. Magical people. Taking my time, I explored all that was before me, never stopping for a second until I stood before a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was something he had never seen before. But after looking at it; its swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and after some more time, its very long fingers and feet, Malificaus concluded that it must be some kind of goblin, 'Yes, a goblin.' was his thought a as he finally moved to enter, the goblin bowing to him as he entered.

A pair of goblins bowed him through pair of silver doors and into a vast marble hall. Approximately a hundred a hundred were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. He passed too many doors to count leading off from the hall and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of here. Taking it in stride, he approached a counter.

Rapping onto the counter sharply to get the creatures attention, jerking it out of its writing and as it peered down at me, it asked, "Yes?"

"What is this place exactly?" I asked him simply.

"Gringotts, a wizarding bank", Was his sharp response.

Nodding my head, I told him, "I'm assuming that there is a Potter account", at his sharp and confused nod I continued, "Good. Then as Harry Potter, I will be needing access to it to pay for my school supplies."

"Does Mister Potter have his key?"

Face puzzled, I told him, "No he does not. I have been living with _Muggles_ for the majority of my life and I was not aware of my heritage or any sort of key."

Nodding his head the goblin turned to get a small device, gray in color with a small, ceremonial looking knife atop of it. "Now just take the knife and prick your finger, letting a drop of blood to fall in."

Following his instructions, I did so and as it glowed for a moment, my full name appeared in dark green lettering, spitting out a small golden key, for which I caught in my left hand. Nodding his head to me, he stated. "Very well, I will have someone take you down to your vault. Griphook!"

Griphook was another goblin, smaller than the others around him, motioning for me to follow him as he led me toward one of the doors leading off the hall. Opening the door for him, Malificaus found himself in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. Slopping steeply downward and there were little railways tracks on the floor, Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. After climbing in, they were off, hurtling through a maze of twisting passages, seeming to be going in random directions the entire way there, taking a total of five or so minutes until they arrived at his vault.

Following the small goblin to what I assumed was my families' vault, he took the key in hand, unlocking it will a flick of his hand, revealing mounds of gold coins, columns of silver and heaps of little bronze coins. Not knowing the coin system, I asked him about it.

"Well, the gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's not that complicated." Passing me a small sack, explaining some more. "This is a magical bag, of sorts. Put as much as you like of your money in there and it will never weigh any more than it does now."

Nodding to him in understanding, I went about the process of pilling a fair amount of my newly found money into the bag, probably more than was needed but with that I left the bank, confident that I could now buy my supplies for school. Looking though my lists of supplies I went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Finding Madam Malkin to be a squat, smiling witch all in mauve, she asked, "Hogwarts, dear?"

Nodding at her, she motioned for me to follow her; I was told to stand on a stand on a stool. Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over my head and began to pin it to the right length. After she was done, she told me that all my clothes would be mailed to my house and so I paid and was on my way. After that I found myself in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather. I spent hours going through them after I had purchased my schoolbooks I went through all that I could get my hands on, consuming all the knowledge I could, buying several more books as well. _Hogwarts: A History_, _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ to name a few. As well as books on advanced dueling, hexing as well as the goings on of the magical society. Stopping to buy a book on potions, finding the subject fascinating, I moved on. Learning shockingly my identity in wizard society. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Snorting, I combed through all three history books for the entirety of my identity. 'The greatest dark wizard, no the greatest wizard fell to me, only leaving the lightning bolt as evidence.' Scowling I learned complexities of the society. Pureblood. Half-blood. Blood-traitors. Muggleborn, or more accurately…Mudbloods. After looking at both sides I saw where the Dark Lord was aiming for and after reading about what happened, I felt nothing for how my parents died. My father was a blood-traitor who betrayed his ancestry by marrying my mother. A mudblood. They both got what they deserved. So with that I pushed it aside and resumed my shopping.

After buying all the necessary items for potions, the better and more expensive kind of course and a nice set of scales for weighing for weighing potions ingredients and a very nice telescope, then I went to Apothecary, which was a fascinating place, getting more than enough potion ingredients, then I felt it was time for me to get myself an animal for my school. After buying myself a sheik black owl, a girl with which I named Solus, before I went looking for something I knew I had to get, a snake. Looking through what the place, I stopped to look around, making sure I was alone before I hissed softly to the lot. "_Are any of you worthy_?"

They all stirred as one, hissing.

'_A speaker!'_

'_Is it possible?'_

'_Pick me, descendent!'_

"_Silence."_ Was my abrupt response, stopping them cold. "_Who among you is truly worthy to come into my service?_"

They sat for a time, looking at each other silence before they spoke as one. '_Anima'_

After that, a small, thick dark green snake slid up to me, hissing softly. '_I will be our service, noble speaker'_

Nodding my head, it curled up my arm, hidden under my clothes and then I turned to leave then I went to the last shop, a narrow and shabby place; in peeling gold letters on the door it read Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A bell sounded as I entered, sensing a presence that ha not appeared, turning I saw a tall, old and frail man. Wide, pale eyes shined like moons as he walked up to me. "Good afternoon."

"Greetings."

"Ah yes." Said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to him, as he continued. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Coughing to stop the awkward silence after his speech, we moved on. "So, Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?"

Assuming he meant my main hand I answered him. "Ambidextrous."

"Hmm… well then we'll have to measure each hand in turn." After having done that, we went about going through each and every wand he thought might be mine. It was a long drawn out process, until we finally found one. "Curious…how very curious…"

Looking at him in question, he continued. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single one. The feather in your wand gave another feather, just one. It's curious that you would be destined for this one because it's brother, - why its brother, gave you that scar." Nodding to himself he continued. "I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter, after all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible but great."

Face mystified by this newfound knowledge I stood for a moment thinking before I snapped out of it to ask, "If I am ambidextrous, shouldn't that mean I can have two wands destined for me?"

Face brightened he told me. "Why yes it does, but I didn't think you would want another. If it will take as much as last time, we will be here for a while…"

And so the process began again and he was right, we were there for another hour before I found it, a long, black wand that fit comfortably in my left hand, the other in my right and all Ollivander had to say was that it was thirteen-and-a-half inches, yew. Essence of Dementer is a strange one, yes…"

After that I had myself something to eat as I sent my owl to my Aunt to come pick me up. I read as I waited for my pickup, immersing myself in the knowledge of my new world.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The last two months of my insignificant excistence at this bland, _muggle_ home will be coming to an end. For these last two months I have hold myself up in my room, going over and over the books I had purchased in Diagon Alley, absorbing all the knowledge like a sponge absorbs water and ignoring the filth that surrounding me; my family, my classmates and my neighbors. My feeling of hatred and disgust more than tripled after I had found out who I truly am. I now know my feelings are vindicated. Muggles are filth that I attempted to contaminate me as I grew up, trying to beat and punish the magic out of me, out of jealousy and spite and they will pay for it but that will be in the future.

I spent more than week studying the wizarding world society, learning about the most prestigious schools, what kind of creatures that inhabit it, as well as the government that rules it. All the knowledge seemed to fill me up but I couldn't stop myself. I needed more. It wasn't long before I was finished with what I had thus leading to the need to go in search for more, following the same procedure as before; going about the process of buying more books than I could hold. I seemed crazed in my need for more.

For a week or two, I was utterly absorbed in several books about potions, finding it so fascinating in its complexity. The patience and precision needed for it was so captivating. How the smallest miscalculation could end in your death and the death of those around you was so exciting.

I was done with the majority of my assigned schoolbooks within the first month after my visit to Diagon Alley and then after I moved onto a more advanced take on each subject. Even as I moved on I knew this was not normal in the slightest for the speed in my advancement. But that only reinforced my knowledge that even among witches and wizards I am unique.

After I seemed content with my knowledge of my schooling, knowing that I will easily surpass all those who will be going there with me, I went back to the most important knowledge. Coming through _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ over and over again, making absolutely certain that I had all the facts about the war, how my parents played in it, my play and it's end. It was a war of purity. The Dark Lord Voldemort, his loyal followers, the Death Eaters against the injustice of all that was dark; be it dark wizards, dark creatures or dark magic. They all wanted to be free from the filth that was Muggles. All the proof I needed of that was my first ten years of life. To keep the Pureblood line intact. The blood-traitor that was my father died a deserved death along with my Mudblood of a mother but I was all too aware of the fact that because of my failure of a father, 'I am a Half-blood.' I was so aggravated over that fact! Half of me is not worth mentioning, not worth anything. The only thing lower would be if I were a mudblood. I contented myself with the knowledge that it wasn't my fault. It was my fathers.

So after that I flew through a few books on the most noble of the wizarding families, the purebloods. All who supported the Dark Lord in the, the ones who walked as well as the ones imprisoned in Azkaban. Coming to find several young kids going to school in the same year as myself. They will obviously be the closest people to me.

Along with my reading I amused myself playing with my pet snake, _Anima_. She was a delight. The closest thing to a friend I had ever had, she never left my side. Not even for a moment. Bathing together was awkward at first but we accustomed to each other and our mannerisms. When I was too focused on my books, she amused herself by tormenting my relatives. Sometimes I watched her at it but most of the time I left her to it. The only other time we were separate was when she went hunting for food. Other than that we were neigh inseparable.

It was only after I felt I was truly ready for my true world that I deigned to send an actual response to Hogwarts, telling of my acceptance, ironically on the day of my birth. One day before the start of the term. I thought it was fitting. After which I circled up in my bed, _Anima_ beside me, looking for warmth, thinking of what the future shall bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Hair flowing from the wind coming through my open window, I went about the process of packing my supplies and things for school, _Anima_ coiled tightly around my neck. Humming to myself as I double-checked that I had everything for the coming year. I took a look at myself in the mirror; rich and dark green lined robes covered me nicely with matching gloves, the Slytherin symbol on it plainly for any to see. I had gotten rid of all my cousins' hand-me-downs as soon as I had received my new wizard clothes, vowing to myself that I would never again wear any muggle clothes nor touch anything else muggle unless truly necessary. After I felt I was ready, I went down the stairs, trunk heavy in hand as I spied upon the forms of my relatives, silently, obediently waiting for me. Amused at the scene, I thought, 'They have been taught like good cattle.'

Motioning with my hand, they went to their car, after Dudley had loaded my huge, heavy truck into the Dursely's car. The ride to Kings Cross was a short and silent endeavor, arriving at half past ten. As we pulled up to the station, I took my leave of them, not even looking back I moved through the mass of Muggles, my, tall for my age form, standing forward, long black hair moving in the wind, covering his lighting scar from the view of any around me. Observing my surroundings, to see if I could spot any of my kind, I immediately spotted a pack of red heads moving together. 'Weasleys', was my first thought as I sneered at them from afar. Already deeming them unworthy of my attention, their poor status not as, glaring, a problem as their stance as blood-traitors but they could still be useful, as they undoubtedly knew how to get to Platform 9 ¾ because, me in all my wisdom, forgot about learning how to get there. So I observed them as they stopped between platforms 9 and 10, going through the dividing barrier.

'Interesting', was my only thought as I watched one by one, the children went though the barrier until only stood the mother and a small girl, clearly too young to attend Hogwarts. Moving towards them, the plump mother smiled at my lean form. "Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts?"

Nodding to her politely, I looked down at her youngest; a small girl, redheaded, holding her mother's hand tightly. She blushed deeply at my gaze and it further deepened as I let a small smile adorn my pale face. Taking in my rich robes, not missing the Slytherin symbol adorning my gloves, I took her hand into my own, kissing it simply with a bow. "Hello there. Not old enough for Hogwarts yet?"

Still blushing, she nodded her head to me, seeming to find it hard to answer me. "Y-yeah…I'm only ten."

Nodding absently at her response, I asked her name. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

Smiling I told her my birth name, bracing my self for her and her mothers reaction. Little Ginny froze, gaping at me, as her mother turned to examine my slightly smirking face. "Well it been nice meeting you", and I was gone, swiftly going through the barrier and into the sight that was Platform 9 ¾. The noise overwhelming me, I glided past everyone boarding the train, wanting to find an empty compartment so I could be in silence.

Finding one at the back of the train, I quickly put my truck away and sat down on the comfortable seat, _Anima_ finally awaking from her nap around my neck to slither up and comment, '_Are we there yet_?'

Chuckling softly at her question, I shook my head and told her, "_Not yet. Now go back to sleep. I'll be sure to wake you when we do._"

Nodding her head, she tucked herself back under my clothes. Smiling down at her, I tucked myself by the window. For a time I was comfortably alone, in silence but alas, all good things must come to and end. A tall, thin person entered my compartment, with no attempts at knocking on the door. Redheaded, freckled face gave away who he was immediately. Sneering at him, he froze at my reaction, seeming confused by my behavior. "Get out."

"Wha-, what? Why?" He stammered out pitifully.

Moving from my seated position, wand in hand, pointed to him threateningly. "Blood-traitors are not allowed."

Face burning in rage, he attempted to get his wand but with a quick "Stupefy!" sent flying. Closing the door behind me, I sat down and for the remainder of the ride, sleeping comfortably. Or so I thought. Two soft raps on the door awake me from my slumber, face set in a deep scowl for being interrupted once again. So with a sigh, wand in hand, I moved to open the door and was faced with several unknown faces. From their height and build they were obviously his age. Face clearing until it soon became a blank slate, I asked them, "Yes?"

The one in the front, a small, slender boy, his hair a sleek, silver-blond hair and a pale face, adorned with cold gray eyes, asked me in a calm voice, "The rest of the compartments are full. We were wondering if you had any room for us."

Narrowing my eyes at them, taking in their rich, expensive clothing, it was easy to guess that they were Purebloods. 'Good. Worthy company.' But I still needed to check for sure. "Names?"

The pale, silver-haired one smirked at me as he answered. "I am Draco Malfoy." Motioning to his side, stood a short, thin and clearly weakly built boy, "Theodore Nott," to his right a slight slip of a girl with jet-black hair and a permanent pout, "Pansy Parkinson," beside her was another girl, taller with sleek blonde hair, "Daphne Greengrass," behind her, shyly a short black-haired girl stood, "Blaise Zabini," and finally to the two large brutes in the back, "These two lumps are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

Taking time for each in turn to gaze into each of them, seeing their wealthy upbringing and pure stature before I nodded my head in acceptance and moved away from the door to reclaim my seat by the window. It was silent as they put away their belongings and took a seat.

Draco was the one to break the silence, "And your name?"

Face expressionless, I answered quickly, "Harry Potter."

Gasps of surprise and shocked faces broke out around him as expected but they recovered quickly, faces blankly examining me. Weighing, leveling and scanning what they could see. It was a short and quiet process before the one I perceived as their leader, Draco, asked a question, "Truly? The Harry Potter?"

Grimacing at his question I only nodded, for which they turned to each other pondering what they have learned before one daringly said, "Proof it."

Smirking at Pansy's boldness, I simply moved my hair to the side, revealing the lightning bolt scar I received from the Dark Lord, surprise again erupting among them before they nodded to each other as though saying they knew all along. Standing up straight, Draco smirked as he held his hand out for me, "Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to your true home."

Eying it for a moment, I stood and took his hand, shaking it firmly. We sat again, the others greeting me, one after another, politely, and respectfully. I sat down comfortably, content in the proceedings.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, we must discuss certain…delicate matters." Draco told me sharply.

Narrowing my eyes at his tone, my body moved without even a thought, hand lifting him up from the ground, wand at his neck, green eyes blazing in fury, hissing, "Don't take that tone with me, Malfoy. It might lead you to something painful…"

As I trailed off, I dropped him from my grip, scanning the faces of the other, seeing that they had not made a move to help Draco, so I just sat back down again, watching as Draco situated himself, taking his seat again.

A deep cough and he continued, "Umm, yes." Blushing slightly in embarrassment, he continued. "We would like to discuss some things of great importance."

Nodding my head to show him he could continue. "We would like to know where you stand on the issues that now plague our society. For instance, where do you stand on the issue of _Muggles_?"

Quirking my eyebrow at such a simple query, I answer him. "I hate Muggles. They are the filth beneath our feet, not worthy of notice or recognition. They are inferior to us in ever way."

Smirks seemed to bloom among the people around me as well as nods and mummers of agreement.

"So you agree with the Dark Lord?" Was Draco's breathless question, disbelief coloring his voice.

Smiling at his question I nodded to him simply, "Completely."

"Even…" Draco hesitated before proceeding, "The death of your parents?"

Sneer distorting my face in rage, I coldly told them. "My parents got what they deserved, " Coldly smiling at their surprised looks I continued, "My father was a blood-traitor that married filth, while my mother was a Mudblood."

Shocked looks passed between them before they burst out laughing, holding their sides as they did. I let out a chuckle at their response to what I had said.

After they calmed down we sat together, talking amongst each other, topics mostly about school and Quidditch before a trolley, candy bought and passes around.

As the train came to a halt, we moved as one through the masses, a giant brute stepping out, shouting, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Scowling at the blubbering oaf, I turned to the others, "_Half-Breed_."

Smirked and laughter bloomed among them as we followed behind him and then ordered into boats to ride on, myself, Draco, Daphne and Blaise on one, while Pansy, Theodore, Vincent and Gregory went into another.

And so, riding a small boat together, we first set our eyes on Hogwarts, before we went into a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. After they left the boat, and walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak front door. After checking to see that we all were there, he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

As the door swung open, a tall black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood before them. A very stern face gazed down at them all.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the oaf.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide, into the large entrance hall, the stone walls lit by flaming torches like the ones in Gringotts, the ceiling too high to make out and a magnificent marble staircase facing them that led to the upper floors.

They followed behind her, across the flagged stone floor, hearing a drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – obviously where the rest of the school was – but she showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

Crowding together into the room, she began what was obviously a rehearsed speech, "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourself up as much as you can while you are waiting," Gaze moving over them, she continued. "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

Voices and whispers broke out amongst the children around him, the group from the train standing around him, laughing at the wild ideas at what the ceremony could be.

"The only house worth anything is Slytherin." I told the children around me. A few smiled at my comment, agreeing. Others seemed angry at my comment, obviously wanting to be Gryffindor. Several others frowned at me, pointingly. Sighing at their looks I conceded. "Okay, Ravenclaw is an alright one." That seemed to satisfy them.

Red-face, the Weasley I kicked out of my compartment, moved toward me, almost yelling in anger. "Who are you to say that?"

Smirking at the curious students around, I told them coldly. "Why, I'm Harry Potter of course."

Stunned into silence, they just looked at me.

After a few minutes, McGonagall told us firmly to form a line and to follow her. And as one we entered the double doors, into the Great Hall.

It was a wonderful sight, the thousand candles light, floating in midair over the long four tables, the table laid with glittering golden plates and goblets and at the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. As they followed her up to the front of the hall, Malificaus looked up at the ceiling and saw a velvety black sky dotted with stars.

At the front of the hall, we stopped and saw McGonagall, silently placing a four-legged stool in front of the first years. One top of the stool she set a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. It sat for a moment before the hat began to sing. For which I ignored the majority of, zoning out for the most part, only coming back into attention when the hall burst into applause.

Explaining that after she calls your name, you shall sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted, she began with. "Abbott, Hannah." Sorting a pink-faced, blonde pigtailed girl, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then onto, "Bones, Susan." Into Hufflepuff. "Boot, Terry." Into Ravenclaw. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became the first Slytherin. After which so did, Vincent Crabbe. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" became a Hufflepuff. "Finnigan, Seamus," became a Gryffindor.

A bushy-haired small girl stood up to the name, "Granger, Hermione." Looking back at me for a reason, seeming to take strength from my sight to stride determinately to the hat, jamming it eagerly on her head. She sat like that for several minutes, eyes closed and grimacing. We all watched her in silence before, the hat finally yelled out its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole hall seemed shocked by the proceedings, myself included. 'A Mudblood in Slytherin? Is that even possible? She must be more than that or she is the only one worthy.'

Laughing at the irony, Draco and the group around looked at me like I was insane, but I just wave at the, holding my side as I told them I would tell them later.

After that came, "Goyle, Gregory, " into Slytherin as well as "Greengrass, Daphne." Then, "Longbottom, Neville." Embarrassing himself as he was chosen for Gryffindor. Soon after came, "Malfoy, Draco," the hat barely touching his head when it screamed for him to be in Slytherin, smirking all the while. Followed, "Nott, Theodore," into Slytherin, as well as "Parkinson, Pansy." The twin girls, Patil, one into Gryffindor, the other Ravenclaw, it finally came to my turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Malificaus stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing he saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall hull of people craning to get a good look at him, Scoffing at them, I blankly at the black inside of the hat.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very Difficult. You are far from what I expected to be seeing. Brilliant mind. A lot of talent, a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?"

All I simply thought about was, 'Slytherin, of course.'

'Slytherin, eh?' said the small voice. 'Good choice. You shall be great in there, you know? Slytherin will help you on the way to greatest, no doubt about that. Better be SLYTHERIN!'

Hearing the hat shout the last word to the whole hall, Malificaus took off the hat and walked to the Slytherin table, amid the silence that the hall had became before the Slytherin table, Ravenclaw table and the Hufflepuff table began to clap politely.

Smirking at their obvious shock at my sorting, I softly petted _Anima_ on her head, whispering to in Parseltongue. "_We're home_."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Malificaus caressed _Anima_ softly on her head as he set his eyes upon the High Table, not even looking at the oaf, who was clearly trying to get his attention. Stopping only for a moment to gaze at whom, clearly, was Albus Dumbledore. Several others sat around the headmaster and as Malificaus look them in, the sorting continued.

So, there were only four people left to be sorted, "Thomas, Dean," was sent to the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Weasley's turn, face a pale green as he went to the stool and it was only a second later when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sneering at the _brave_ Gryffindor almost sprinting in relief to his table, "Zabini, Blaise," was called up and made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

With that done, Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet, beaming at the students as he began speaking. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Many of the older students from the other three tables clapped and cheered but the younger just seemed confused by his words. Dead silence rained in the Slytherin table at the headmaster inane babbling.

Scowling in disgust at what he heard, Malificaus told those around him plainly, "That proves he's mad."

Soft, cruel laughter broke out around him; several of the older students smirking at him as he finally noticed that the dishes in front of him had now been filled with food. Content silence consumed the snake-housed table as they politely dug in, small pockets of conversation breaking out along the table, Malificaus ate sparsely as he gazed upon the small form of Hermione Granger, sitting by herself at the end of the table, clearly being ostracized, the Pureblood's ignoring the stain on the noble House of Slytherin. 'A Mudblood in Slytherin? A Half-Blood definitely but a full-blooded muggle trash.'

Turning to look at the group that he had met on the train, he saw that they had noticed where his attention had been directed and almost as one they scowled at her, glaring for all they were worth. Smirking at their reactions to Grangers presence and nodding to them, Malificaus rose from his seat and walked to where Granger sat alone. Stopping to stand besides her, asking softly, "May I sit here?"

She turned swiftly, obviously startled by his arrival, she tried and failed to smile up at him, gesturing to him that he could, clearly not able to speak at the moment. Sitting beside her, Malificaus scanned her simple features. He studied his enemy. 'Filth.'

Her hair was ratty and unkempt but not from lack of trying, it was clearly genes. Intelligent but sad brown eyes nervously looked at him as he looked at her, not knowing exactly why he had come to sit beside her, if he was going to insult her or not.

"It was foolish to come here," He told her firmly.

Confused, she guardingly watched as she asked. "What do you mean?"

Glaring at Granger, Malificaus continued. "You are now in Slytherin, do you truly know what that means?"

Grimacing in thought, she replied. "Of course I do. It is the Pureblood house."

"Did you notice that you are, in fact, not a Pureblood?" Was my sarcastic question.

Scowling at me, she angrily told him. "Now, see here – "

Cutting her off, Malificaus leaned in intently. "If you want to survive in _my_ house, you will listen."

Face awash in displeasure at what she was hearing, Granger stayed silent as I continued, "Those that inhabit this house hate Muggles. They hate Blood-traitors. And they hate Mudbloods." Her face tightened in anger at his words but she stayed silent. "They will make you life _hell_. And then they will find a way to kill you or to get you expelled."

Granger paled considerably as he finished his tirade, gripping her book tightly to her chest as if they would save her from her well-deserved fate. She was on the verge of tears as he told her, "This house will kill you, unless you do the right things. Then your shame will cease to matter, to an extent."

"How do I go about doing that?" Was all she could ask.

Smiling without humor, he explained. "Purebloods are superior, end of story. Half-Bloods are accepted because it is not their fault for the mistakes of their parents. If they do everything right. Purebloods who do not respect and honor their noble birth are Blood-Traitors and not worthy of any notice. Those that are of full muggle blood but who are magical are called Mudbloods. They are the filth at your shoes."

She seemed utterly horrified by what she was hearing but she nodded her head to each thing he said, showing him that she would follow his every order. Chuckling at her behavior, he continued, "The Dark Lord is absolute. And he will return." Forestalling any nonsense of denial, he continued. "Gryffindors are not to be associated with, as well as people from Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws are acceptable, though."

Nodding, she asked him. "Why are you doing this?"

Looking into her puzzled brown eyes he asked her simply. "Doing what?"

"You're clearly a Blood Supremacist, so ergo; you hate me as well. You should be just as upset as the rest of your friends by my sorting." She waved her hands to the people he had met on the train, the scowls, sneers and glares proving her point.

"I have lived in the muggle world. I have seen first hand what utter trash they are," Her face thoughtful, she did not interrupt. "So it is easy to understand that I am just as upset by your sorting as well but, something occurred to me when I thought about how a _Mudblood_ had entered the Noble House of Salazar Slytherin. Something ingenious thought struck me."

Granger leaned in closer, face eager for the answer, knowledge. "You are the best of that world. I saw it the minute I looked at you. The brilliance that would push you far in this world, and I knew that it wasn't a coincidence."

Trailing off, Malificaus looked away from her, thoughts elsewhere. Far from what they had been talking about and gone from the world for a time, pondering what had become of their world. It was only after she nudged him; obviously quiet eager for him to continue what he had started.

Glaring at her fiercely, not liking to be touched, she moved her hand away from him quickly, submissively looking up at him, eyes asking for him to finish. Smirking down at her, he took her chin in his hand, pulling her close to him to whisper the last of what he had to say. "You are the best the Muggle world has to offer us. The greatest of them and so only you are worthy to stand beside us. The rule states that only Purebloods are aloud to tread down our path but you should know that there are always exceptions to everything. Always."

She shivered in my grasp, either by the words or by his close contact, it was unclear, but what was crystal clear; he had her firmly in his grasp. She was a devote follower. It would be an easy task to get her to believe everything he had to say, about everything. A _Mudblood_ follower of the Dark Lord; it was a beautiful thought. What came next was to get the rest of the house to follow behind in his thoughts. 'Who am I kidding? I far outstretch them when it comes to magic. And if that doesn't work, my _parsel_-_tongue_ will persuade them to my way of thought.'

Seeming hearing his thoughts, _Anima_ rose from her resting place hissing in delight, '_It smells delicious, Lord Malificaus_.'

Smiling in humor, he caressed her tenderly, speaking to her softly, '_I_'_m sure the House_-_elf's are glowing from your approval_.'

A soft gasp was heard, and it wasn't hard to know from whom.

Turning to see Grangers shocked face, a smirk bloomed across Malificaus' face, and scooted closer to her, telling her firmly. "You do not tell anyone what you have heard or seen from me, understood?" She nodded her head immediately, murmuring a "Yes, sir." without thinking about it. Smirk widening, he introduced his familiar, "This is my familiar, _Anima_."

Smiling down at her, Granger hesitantly petted _Anima_ on her head, saying. "Hello little one, I'm Hermione Granger."

Hissing condescendingly, _Anima_ asked him, ignoring Granger completely. '_What is this? A Mudblood? What is all this then?_'

Chuckling at her words, he explained. '_I_'_ll explain this to you later, just play nice for now_.'

Seeming to sigh to herself in annoyance, she purred to Granger, rubbing against the, much to Grangers delight, giggling to herself.

Tucking her away, Malificaus took Grangers hand, looking at her firmly. "There is only one more thing I must ask you before I will take you under my wing, per say." She looked up at me, sweating in anxiety. "I follow the teaches of the Dark Lord. Will you follow the Dark Lord?"

They sat in silence after he had asked that question. Granger having paled deeply when she heard it and it was five or so minutes before she took a deep breathe and asked him. "If I answer yes, what will happen after that? What will I have to do, exactly?"

"You will be a loyal subject of the greatest wizard in existence. The rest of the house will pose you no trouble at all. It will be expected of you not to associate with any Mudbloods, Blood-Traitors and any Half-Blood that we deem unworthy. And no contact with any Muggles of any kind. Of course you must begin to distance yourself from your family." She nodded her head to each thing, hesitating on the last but she did nod her consent. "Some things are not to be disclosed until you join us on are path but are some of them."

"Will I have to become a…" She trailed off, leaving him to fill in the blanks.

"Of course." Malificaus smiled softly to her, taking her hand in his, and telling her firmly. "I will as well, so don't you fear."

Face brightening, she told him. "Alright. I'll do it. I will follow the Dark Lord. In everything…"

The last was a whisper, as the food began to disappear and Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet, the hall falling silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes twinkling in the direction of the Gryffindor table, before he continued. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Some people laughed, but the majority just seemed confused by the headmaster's words, the Slytherin table silent, pondering over what the danger it could be. Why was it forbidden? They sat throughout the school song, ignoring everyone else around them as the rest of the school sang along with the headmaster, pondering this new development in their school. Cruel calculating thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

The three houses sang along with the headmaster, until only two redheads were left, their pace at a slow funeral march. The House of Salazar Slytherin was silent as they observed the rest of the school around them, coldly calculating their enemies and allies. Malificaus sat beside Hermione as she looked at her classmates, obviously confused as to why they were not singing along. She had began to sing with them before she was silenced by the heated glares from all at the table and then she had looked to him for direction and kept silent but she soon became restless and she had quietly asked to hold _Anima_ and then she spent the rest of the time, playing with his familiar, softly giggling to herself as she entertained by his familiar, Malificaus lost himself in thought.

When it had finally finished, the headmaster told the students. "Ah, music. Magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot."

The Slytherin first years followed behind Marcus Flint, a tall dark-haired boy, who had sneered in greeting and told them simply that they were to follow behind him to where their dormitories were located. "Don't fall behind. Or you will be left behind."

Nodding in approval at his words, Malificaus followed behind the rest of them, Hermione falling behind him obediently, _Anima_ still in hand. As they passed portrait after portrait of all kinds, pointing and whispering at the passing Slytherin first years, Flint lead them through several hidden doorways behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries, they climbed down more staircases, mostly silent in their long trek they finally arrived in front of a tall foreboding painting, an almost green sky, lighting striking the ground below it as thousands of snakes seemed to be dancing under the gaze of the symbol of Slytherin.

Flint stood in front of it, head held high as he turned his head in our direction, stern-faced. "This is the delicate part… You must now show proper respect for the honor bestowed upon you this night by being chosen to be a part of the Great House of Salazar Slytherin. You must state your name, you bloodline and then bow before it. If it accepts you, it will open for you. Now, -" He glared at us furiously, "after that, you will wait for the rest of you lot to enter, and then we'll proceed from there. Understood?"

Nods and murmurs of acceptances came from them as they watched him turn and demonstrate it for them and then he moved to the side and motioned sharply for them to follow suit. And so it was for a time, that they followed the process, one after another. The door accepting each that came before it finally came upon Hermione, as she nervously stood before the ominous doorway.

Her small form stood shakingly before it, seeming to be hardening herself for the ordeal. Finally she spoke. "I am Hermione Granger. I am a mug-," she stopped herself, clearly having to force herself to use the proper term for her kind. " I am a Mudblood."

And then she bowed. She bowed for over five minutes, and there were whispers all around Malificaus of theses strange events. He could clearly hear there thoughts, 'A Mudblood, in Slytherin? Is it possible?'

The door finally opened, in a much slower fashion than any of the other first years. Almost creeping along for a full minute before it was, at last, wide open. Hermione stood for a moment in hesitation, clearly afraid to enter the serpent cove. Turning her uncertain gaze towards his pale form, looking for answers or maybe permission on what she should do now, plainly noticed by all around them by her actions that she looks to him. That she follows him. That she is his.

Nodding his head softly, Malificaus gestured with his left arm for her to proceed. Hermione locked her gaze with his own for a time before she turned away, holding _Anima_ close to her, obviously trying to gain strength from his familiar.

Not wanting her to come to any unnecessary harm from the rest of his house, Malificaus moved forward as soon as the door closed behind her, before any other could step forward or for Flint to call on anyone. Vivid green eyes glared at the older Slytherin as he moved to stop him but he stopped under Malificaus' stare, and moved aside, scowling to himself.

Standing tall and proud, Lord Malificaus eyed the door to his house, coldly speaking into the silence he had created, "I am Harry Potter. I am a Half-Blood." Bowing gracefully to the door, he did not have to wait a second before it opened for him and he entered his new home, face a tight mask as he took in the sight before him.

Hermione stood beside the door, her form shaking in fear before the scowling and sneering faces of her housemates, clearly not knowing what to do before their hate and disgust, as she backed away from them, about to run into Malificaus before he stopped her, taking her arm and turning her gaze to him, reassuring her with a whispered word, "Do as I say…" before he turned to the group of Slytherins.

The group that he met on the train stood before the others, faces the same mask of hate and disgust that was right towards the kind of filth that Hermione Granger was but Malificaus knew that this was a special circumstance that needed to addressed correctly.

Draco moved forward first, face tight with rage as he spoke first, "What is wrong with you Potter? Where did all your talk go from early go? Or was it just talk…"

There was many voices that rang out in agreement and approval, wanting to know the answer as well.

Sneering at them he began, "Don't try to pass judgment on me, Malfoy. You don't even know me." Scowling at him, Malfoy opened his mouth to retort but Malificaus cut him off. " I am the same person that you met but I have come to understand something that you will all be enlightened upon… If you would just calm down and listen."

Looking at each other and nodding their heads in agreement they, as one, calmed down to hear what he had to say. Smirking softly at their response, he began to explain where his mind had gone. "I am Harry Potter, my father was a Pureblood and he married a Mudblood. He tainted his line knowingly and he paid the price for his crime. I am a Half-Blood because of it and I have to pick up the pieces and fix his failure."

Each one of them looked confused as to where this was going but they were eager to listen and understand what this had to do with Granger.

Blank faced, he continued where he left off, pointing to Hermione as she looked up at him in awe, seeing him as she has never seen him before, "She is a Mudblood but she is still strong. I can feel the powerful magic coursing through her veins and I understood immediately what it meant when the sorting hat shouted out to the world that she belonged among the greatest house of Hogwarts." Malificaus gazed at their stunned faces as he continued, " She is the greatest that that filthy world had to offer us and it is fully proven the second she was placed in our house."

"Prove it!" Shouted the bold voice that was obviously Pansy Parkinson, her face set in a determined grimace.

Chuckling at her boldness, Malificaus turned to Hermione, telling her firmly, "Kneel before me…"

Hermione did so without hesitation, kneeling for all to see as she bowed her head, awaiting further instructions.

Smiling warmly at her quick response, he turned to see the amused looks of his housemates before he continued his demonstration; Malificaus placed his hand upon her head and seemed to caress her there for a moment.

"Hermione, to whom do you serve?" He asked her resolutely.

"You, my lord." Was her fast response, and as surprise colored his face, she continued. "And the Dark Lord when he returns…"

Turning to see their responses, he was not surprised when confused alarmed faces greeted him before understanding overtook their faces and they eagerly tuned in for more.

"So are you telling me that you, a filthy Mudblood, will serve and bow before the Dark Lord? Be branded and marked as a Death Eater?"

Hermione looked up at him, determination coloring her simple features, as she answered him. "Yes, my lord."

Sneering coldly down at her bowed form, he asked her. "Are you truly worthy of such a honor?"

Her face a tight and mask, she smirked up at him as she answered. "I will prove my self worthy, even if it takes me the rest of my life…"

His vivid green eyes lite up at her response as he told her, "Good answer…"

Caressing her softly on the cheek he finally turned back to the stunned and awed face of the Purebloods, speaking to them softly in the silence that he had created. "Now do you understand? Truly understand?"

Smirking and smiles bloomed all along their faces as they nodded their acceptance to his reasoning and they moved as one to Hermione's still kneeling form, Blaise taking her hands to get her to stand as all the Purebloods patted her on the back and congratulated her upon her sorting. Hermione blushed slightly at their praise, and she turned to Malificaus, smiling warmly at his pale and still-moving form, gratitude burning through her brown eyes as she was accepted by her house.

Malificaus stood fast and free before his people, a cold veneer overtaking him at the thought, 'That was easier than I thought…'


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The first few days that Malificaus' darkened the magical and wondrous halls of Hogwarts were a quite affair, to be sure. Something that surprised even him, oh there was pointing and hushed whispers as he and his group of friends went to and fro around the castle, attending their first few classes together.

But it could have been an altogether different affair, and Malificaus reasoned and saw that the populace was altogether confused at what had happened to their so-called 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Indeed, he was quickly turning out to be, overall, a complete stranger to what they had imagined, especially the Gryffindors.

The House of the Lions came to hate him with a passion, if nothing else than for not being in their house. Although many more of them seemed to think they had more valid reasons. Harry Potter was almost best friends with the Malfoy heir and indeed several Dark family heirs and they seemed to follow his lead in most things. He had a passionate hatred for Muggles and most Muggleborns, or Mudbloods. He was opposite in almost every way to how they had imagined him. So he had to be evil.

The House of the Ravens watched him as though he were a riddle that they desperately wanted to solve. In their normal study groups they would take the time to hold deep and long discussions on the subject. Throwing in ideas and offering up hypotheses on what, if anything, had happened to the Boy-Who-Lived.

The House of the Badgers was just plain scared shitless.

Malificaus' found the whole situation deeply amusing and he shared his observation with his friends. He kept them amused and entertained as he pointed out the other houses behavior to them again and again as the days went by. 'His friends…?'

He was surprised when noticed how comfortable he became around his fellow Slytherins and how much he seemed to meld well with them.

Draco attached himself to Malificaus, becoming almost like his second in command, if you will, with Theodore coming behind him in a close second.

Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Hermione became almost thick as thieves, showing that girls will always stick together. It was peculiar.

And Crabbe and Goyle stood in the background almost like bodyguards of royalty, and they seemed to take their 'job' seriously.

All and all, Malificaus had succeeded in create his group; his close net of friends and it was only the third day here. And then the day of Potion's class arrived.


End file.
